Run the Hedgehog (Run's Galaxy)
"My name is Run. Wanna know why? Because I'll make YOU fucking run." ~Run the Hedgehog 'Run the Hedgehog '''is a joke fan character used for trolling and parody. He was created by JessePajamas (Jesse James) while receiving feedback and suggestions from Mardiculous (Evan Nolan) and xXLittleMissEmoXx on an episode of Bounce Bracelet. Run is an exaggeration of outlandish original characters and overpowered, god-moding roleplayers. His name parodies the over used names OC creators choose when referring to speed (ie, Dash, Quick, Boost the Hedgehog). His design fuses Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow while taking clothing and items from other various franchises OC creators often incorporate, including Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, and Dragon Ball. Powers * Element - Ice * Weapons - Gun * Super Form * Super Sonic Level 9 Form * Super Speed (Faster than Sonic) * Super Strength (Stronger than Knuckles) * Super Flight * Super Shadow (And he is also Super Shadow)Run's creation - "Our OWN Fan Character! Fan Character Adventures 3 - Bounce Bracelet" - https://youtu.be/FKNPml_3Dbchttps://youtu.be/FKNPml_3Dbc Run's power seems to far exceed that of the main Sonic cast. He has shown enough striking power to destroy the moon, and enough blasting power to destroy a galaxy. While blows from Duck the Duck and other characters have been able to harm him, Run has survived an entire galaxy exploding around him, not receiving any damage at all from it. His top speed is unknown, but he is at least faster than Sonic, and other characters such as Donic, and Gary Oak (as long as they aren't racing to an endpoint), but not as fast as Super Sonic level 4 or Cathy Singer Smith. Run can fly, survive in outer space, and survive in extreme temperatures such as absolute 0. His powers tend to be tied to his emotions, for in moments when he is sad, or annoyed his galaxy destroying ice powers come out. Run is capable of using all major abilities from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow including homing attacks, chaos spears, and ring bombs. Equipment & Weapons Run's main melee weapon seems to be a keyblade that is modeled after the kingdom key from Kingdom Hearts, with slight modifications. The cutout in the blade teeth resembles a Sonic head, as does the keychain. This weapon seems to show nigh invulnerability as it has been used to destroy planets without a single scratch. Run is somehow stocked with every kind of firearm imaginable. Anything from pistols to rocket launchers, Run can equip them from his "inventory" where they are all stored. A belt of 6 Pokémon is worn around his waist. His team includes: # Level 100 Charizard # Level 100 Feraligatr # Level 100 Feraligatr # Level 100 Mario # Level 100 Feralimario # Level 5 Onic Run is also equipped with Shadow's hover shoes. Combining these with his two tails, he is able to fly. He also wears spiked gloves identical to Knuckles' giving his punched more umf. Rule "Run makes you run" is a rule that Evan Nolan came up with for Run that explains the purpose of his name.Origin of Run's rule - "FACEBOOK SONIC ROLEPLAYING 2! Fan Character Adventures 5 Bounce Bracelet" -https://youtu.be/PFCSEDAmM-8 When another character gets close enough to Run they will be prone to running away from him, inherently disallowing any close range combat with other characters in a fight. This also makes it difficult for characters to pass him in a race.Run's rule put into use in several instances - "FAN CHARACTER BEAT DOWN! - FireGurl Fridays" - https://youtu.be/r_3bx6eHm98 In a more poetic sense, nearly every character Run interacts with is usually prone to leaving him at one point or another. The Run Canon In the first portion of his 9 years of life, his parents were killed by Dr. Eggman on a dark and stormy night. This act caused Run to run away. This story is somewhat similar to the origin of Donic the Hedgehog, in which he also ran away at the end of his origin story. It is unknown how Run obtained the power or weapons he has, but all of which that are detailed in his original concept picture are what he currently possesses. Run originates from a galaxy known only as Run's Galaxy on a planet called Mobius. Cry the Emohog ''Main article: Cry the Emohog Duck Vs Run Main article: Duck vs Run Facebook Sonic Roleplaying Main article: Facebook Sonic Roleplaying Run the Hedgehog Fanart/Fanfics/Youtube Videos Run continued to meet other mobians such as Darcy Sonic Dash, who was an obsessed Run fangirl, and Valentine the Mink who was also a Run fangirl.Run meets Darcy Sonic Dash - "Runs totaly legit cannon girlfreind" - https://angelamyrose.deviantart.com/art/Runs-totaly-legit-cannon-girlfreind-518284312 The two fangirls fought over Run for a bit, then decided to have makeup sex, leaving Run out while he watched in misery.Valentine and Darcy have sex excluding Run - "stealing your fangirl" - https://angelamyrose.deviantart.com/art/stealing-your-fangirl-519143065 The hedgehog then found himself in the very first Fan Character Beatdown in which he faced off against Gary Oak the Hedgehog, Donic the Hedgehog, and Super Sonic Level 4. Each were presented with 5 challanges. The first was a one-stock Super Smash Bros styled fight, the winner being Gary Oak due to the fact he killed every character first. The second challenge was a three-stock Super Smash Bros styled fight, and Run took the victory after it came down to a one on match between he and Donic. The third challenge was a one-lap race, where Gary Oak once again took the victory because he got there first, with Run coming in third. The fourth challenge was a two-lap race, and this time Super Sonic level 4 took the win, with Run coming in second. The fifth and final challenge was who gets to bang Nira first, in which Gary Oak once again won due to getting there first, with Run coming in second. Google Plus Roleplaying Main article: Google Plus Roleplaying Sonic Amino Roleplaying Main article: Sonic Amino Roleplaying E.Sonic Meets Run the Hedgehog Main article: E.Sonic meets Run the Hedgehog Duck v Run Main article: Duck v Run Prison Galaxy Main article: Prison Galaxy Gallery run1.png run2.png run3.jpg Run4.jpg Run newd.png Run v cry.png Run red plaid.png Run blush.png Dr eggfreeze.png ^9B564CEED9A4C04B68522173943C299557BE9813D947293D4D^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg Runa shaded.png Runxruna.png Dr eggfreeze v run.png Duck v run.png 11005762 1407998282837834 107584058 n.jpg Coloring book contest by angelamyrose-d8ko9co (1).png Boy toys by angelamyrose-d8k56a9.png B8ec92950b78b6971ae699855c369971.png 11056770 428935410608874 183409269 n.jpg 11051093 10153099126258890 734218997 n.jpg 11051079 10153099126553890 1211177564 n.jpg 11042281 428935380608877 1035867624 n.jpg 11039736 428935403942208 700551830 n.jpg 11039364 428935383942210 720132241 n.jpg 11034707 572571329512176 714883362 o.jpg 11028796 572571326178843 81757508 o.jpg Sorry ladies by xxlittlemissemoxx-d8kntxt.png Runs totaly legit cannon girlfreind by angelamyrose-d8kkmqg.jpg Good+art.png Run ds.jpg Run the fucking hedgehog by xxsweet coffeyxx-d8znrrk.png Runversions.png Fcbd2.png mardicrun.png this_isn_t_even_my_final_form_by_taurus_creations-d9eegkr.png DWMqHs1V4AAnPn8.jpg Fan Fiction Since his creation, Run has appeared in numerous fanart and videos on YouTube. Many of which are not canon, but are more or less tributes to the character. by Shade0405, Mar 25, 2015, 12:18:38 PM As Run shot another chaos spear at Donic, Donic dodged until he got hit again. Blood from previous attacks trickled down his sides, stomach, and where ever you can have cuts. Run just stood there looking at the dying hedgehog before him. "Wh-why don't you just kill me now?" Donic asked. The violet hedgehog closed his eyes, ready to get hit again, only to feel soft and firm lips on his own. His eyes shot open to see his major rival kissing him, but also with his hand around his throat. Donic struggled to breathe. Run pulled away, and smiled weakly. Donic coughed but was confused. He looked at Run to find all the blood and cuts on him. "Transfris." Donic whispered, knowing the spell. As he looked into the other eyes with worry, Joshua didn't have the previous death wishes all over his body, but now on Callinus. "Why?" Was all Joshua could say. "Tranfris is very dangerous. It can only be used for the ones you love." '' ''"And I loved you Josh." The other slumped to the ground, drop dead. "No Cal, wake up!" How could Donic remember that story. That means... Run loved him. Run was trying to walk, but was stuck. "Goodbye Donic." Run then fell. "Ahhh!" Donic shot up from the nightmare. He remembered what he did to Run. As he looked to his side a scrunched up golden ball was by his side. Run opened his own. When light blue eyes met dark purple he jumped out. "Gah!" He looked around frantically. "Why the hell am I in your house?!?" Run felt something warm go down the inner sides of his legs. "That's not... ewwww it is." Run went into the shower. He locked the door to keep safe from the rival that apparently, "Did" him. Run slipped on hi regular orange vest and saw a window. He looked to see if Donic was around before jumping and then flying out. Trivia * Jesse previously mentioned the name "Run the Hedgehog" to xXLittleMissEmoXx before the creation video, and forgot about it. When asking what the name will be, Evan suggested Vegeto the Hedgehog, and Jesse almost went with it until being reminded by xXLittleMissEmoXx of the name Run the Hedgehog, which Jesse quickly remembered and used as the name. * Run's design was somewhat based on a fancharacter created by one of Jesse's old friends, who combined the likeness of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but was a purple color. Jesse also got inspiration for Keyblade from popular fan series Sonic Hearts. * In fan art, Run's fusion vest is often drawn incorrectly due to the fact that Jesse forgot what the fusion vest looked like in the original concept art. Since then, Jesse has made numerous attempts to remind fans what the vest is supposed to look like, but it is still drawn wrong sometimes. * Run's fur and eye colors are based off the Super Saiyan color scheme from Dragon Ball. * Despite Run's ridiculous powers, he still lost a one-man brawl against other fancharacters, a one lap race, and a two lap race in Fan Character Beatdown. * There exists another Run the Hedgehog, who apparently existed as no more than a sprite recolor of Sonic. * Run is only 9 years old, and according to description appears 99, however in art he appears as the same age as Sonic. This is mostly a parody of other fancharacters who have descriptions such as "Age: 25 (Looks 18)." Regardless, he participates in overly sexual behavior on various occasions. Run has apparently had sex with Nira, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose The depressed Demon Queen and Venus the Hedgehog. * Run is in Sonic Runners, to the left side of the screen where the phone ends. That is why all the character in the game are always running. Resources Category:Characters Category:Run's Galaxy Category:Male Category:Hedgehog